Playing By Fox's Rules
by Allyson Kathryn Roberts
Summary: Sleeping with her best friend...Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald wanted a baby. But falling in love wasn't an option. So she wondered sperm bank or old-fashioned way? Enter her best friend Fox Crane who made her heart flutter and her knees weak. AR.
1. Prolouge

Passions Dynasties Fan-Fic

Prologue: Backstory

My Passions fan-fic is very different than the show. So to start off the miniseries with Theresa and Fox's story I will give you a summarized backstory of what has happened and didn't happen in Harmony, Massachusetts. And what is to come in this stories as others I plan to write about other characters.

This story takes place after Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald was going to marry Ethan, but instead he married Gwen Hotchkiss. Theresa thought she married Julian Crane but that was a sham. She was pregnant with Little Ethan but she always knew he was Ethan's. They never thought he was Julian's. But due to complications during her pregnancy Theresa gave birth to her son at the Crane Cabin and he died before they could get him to the hospital. Theresa became inconsolable and relied very much on Fox Crane. They soon became the best of friends upon his return to Harmony. Theresa soon came to realize that Ethan was not her destiny and moved on. She became business partners with Whitney Russell and opened up their own lingerie boutique called Intimate Passions. She actually gave up on her hopeless romantic idea. Nicholas Foxworth Crane or Fox for short never fell in love Whitney, instead he became good friends with Chad Harris, Whitney's boyfriend, and he welcomed them like family. Fox became heir to the Crane Business and fortune. He took over the position of CEO of the company and is very interested in the music corporation of Crane Ind. His mother, father, sisters and him have reconciled their differences and are trying to be as normal of a family as possible. Well they're trying. He stood by Theresa through all of her hardships, the breakup with Ethan, the false marriage to his father, the loss of her son, and the split of her family.

The Cranes:

Alastair Crane finally died after his private jet crashed over the Atlantic Ocean on a business trip. All aboard were killed, including Rachael Barrett, Katherine's sister, who was his fiancée. In his will he stated Fox as his sole heir, with stipends to all of his children, grandchildren and great-grandchildren.

Katherine Barrett Crane after returning home divorced Alastair to be with Martin Fitzgerald. She volunteered her time to the hospital in helping with families in need. Fox started a new division at Crane Ind. Called Charitable Angels, which Katherine was made head of. She now works strictly with the hospital and Crane Industries helping those in need, donating to medical causes, and bringing specialists and medical treatments to Harmony Hospital.

Julian after realizing Theresa and he were never married, married Rebecca Hotchkiss instead. Against his fathers wishes he was disinherited from the Crane business and fortune. He still carries on his affairs, but has remained there for his four children, Fox, Fancy, Pretty, and Endora.

Sheridan Crane was involved with Luis Lopez Fitzgerald but after meeting Antonio in St. Bart's fell in love with him. After returning home she broke things off with Luis and married Antonio. She was never pregnant with Luis' son and Beth never kidnapped her. After Antonio and her were married they went on honeymoon for the winter in Aspen, Colorado. Antonio was in an avalanche and was thought to be dead.

Fancy Crane came home to Harmony, she became a police officer but after she was attacked several times she resigned from the force. She started a fashion design line with Crane Industries called Crane Couture, some of her clothes are sold in Theresa's boutique. She fell in love with Luis and they got married.

Pretty Crane is nothing like the show portrays her as. She has no scars and she is very close to both Fox and Fancy. She came back to Harmony after Alastair died and took a job at Crane Ind. She met Hank Bennett, Sam's brother, and fell in love. They still reside in Harmony.

The Lopez-Fitzgeralds:

Martin Fitzgerald left his family to be with Katherine. He got married several times and divorced several times.

Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald found out very early on in my story about Martin leaving with Katherine and she signed the divorced papers he sent. After her divorce to Martin she married a few times and lived with several men. She became a very wanton woman. She left her two oldest sons to raise her three younger children.

Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald after he turned twenty went out to find adventure and find his father. He never did, but instead found a small island named St. Bart's that he called home. There he met Sheridan and fell in love. After everyone believing he was killed in a avalanche in Aspen, Colorado, he came back to find that Sheridan and he had a son, Marty. They decided to move to St. Bart's to live where their romance first started.

Luis Lopez Fitzgerald helped raise his brother, Miguel and sisters, Theresa and Paloma after Antonio ran off. He became a police officer. After he and Fancy got married he got recruited to the FBI and they transferred to Washington D.C.

Miguel Lopez Fitzgerald decided he and Charity were not meant for each other. He came back to Harmony and reunited with Kay Bennett and their daughter, Maria. Miguel coached the varsity baseball team at Harmony High. Later on Kay, Maria and him moved away to be near a fertility specialist clinic that was developing a treatment for women with Kay's condition, who are barren due to an accident to the womb. They are hoping to add to their family.

Paloma Lopez Fitzgerald never left Harmony and resided with her family growing up. She became a police officer despite her brothers disapproval. She got involved with Noah Bennett, they have twin girls, Hayden and Hayley. They have remained in town.

The Bennett's:

Sam Bennett finally married his first love, Ivy Winthrop after Grace and he had their marriage annulled. He's still chief of police and he and Ivy are happy. They're trying for a baby. Ivy Winthrop has successfully ran the B&B since Grace left it to her, and is trying to be a better mother to her children, Ethan, Fox, Fancy, and Pretty. Ethan Winthrop has accepted Sam as his father and the two get along great. Ethan has been married to Gwen Hotchkiss for three years now.

Grace Bennett left Sam to be with her first husband she couldn't remember due to amnesia, David Hastings and their son, John. Grace opened up a country bakery and restaurant in Harmony. David never plotted with Ivy and was legitimately Grace's first husband. John Hastings ended up working for the Crane Corporation after Fox took over, and moonlights as a jazz sax player at The Blue Note. He got a record deal through Crane Industries. He later got involved with Fancy Crane's best friend, Esme Vanderheussen, a wealthy heiress who is trying to take care of her younger sister Vicky. Grace had a twin sister named Faith Standish who died, leaving her with a niece named Charity Standish, who came to live with the Bennett's. Charity after turning eighteen went off to Harvard College.

Noah Bennett followed in his father's footsteps and became a police officer. He married Paloma who also was a fellow police officer. He is a doting dad to his beautiful twin daughters, Hayden and Hayley.

Kay Bennett was a single mother to her daughter Maria until Miguel came back to town. After learning she was a good witch, she made it her destiny to help those in need. She went back to school to be a counselor.

Jessica Bennett never became a prostitute nor did she get involved with Spike. Instead she developed an eating disorder, and her good friend Reese Durkee helped her recover. They got engaged and had a son together, Samuel Reese Durkee.

The Russell's:

T.C. Russell is still a coach at the Highschool. He finally agreed that Whitney was old enough to make her own decisions. He and Eve are still married although they've had their ups and downs.

Eve Russell is one of the best doctors in Harmony. Her baby with Julian did really die. It was thought to be Chad Harris or Vincent Clarkson. She tries to juggle her professional life with her personal one. She is even a consulting physician regarding her sister, Liz's mental health.

Liz lusted after T.C. for awhile until she realized she had a problem. She asked her sister, Eve for help. She is currently seeking psychiatric help, and is running The Blue Note for Fox Crane since it is still a part of Crane Industries holdings.

Whitney Russell gave up her tennis career after meeting Chad Harris who went to work for Crane industries and realized she wanted more in life. She fell in love with Chad and they soon became engaged. Whitney and Theresa being the closest of friends went into business together and created Intimate Passions. Chad after his paternity was exposed discovered he was Crystal Harris's son, an old friend of Eve's. His father was never known. He also learns that he has a half brother named, Vincent Clarkson.

Simone Russell went off to college to be a teacher. She never said she was a lesbian. When she returned to Harmony she met photographer, Vincent Clarkson who she became involved with. Vincent was a normal male and never had a baby himself. My version of Vincent is different than the show's version. He is a photographer for a local tabloid but is seeking to climb the corporate ladder, soon he will be employed with Crane industries.

The Lennox's:

Tabitha Lennox is still the same old, but has determined to use her powers for good and not evil. She was once known as the old witch and now she has become everybody's favorite good witch. She is an excellent mother to her daughter with Julian, Endora Lennox Crane, who is also a very good witch. Timmy is in heaven and is keeping a close eye on Tabitha.


	2. Chapter 1

"Playing By Fox's Rules"

By Allison Kathryn Roberts

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to PASSIONS or its characters. "I just enjoy writing fan-fic about them." Please Read & Review. I love to hear the readers opinion and their insight.

Chapter One

"I'm telling you, Theresa, all you need is a turkey baster."

Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald looked up from the new shipment of jasmine scented aromatherapy candles she'd been shelving and shot Whitney Russell, her best girlfriend and moderately demented sales associate, a look of disgust. "Impregnate myself with a _turkey baster? _Tell me you're joking."

"I just figured, if you're so opposed to the idea of sex after you were falsely married to Julian Crane, why not?"

Theresa cringed as a pair of young women browsing near the push-up bras exchanged curious glances. That would give the tabloids some juicy new information about her and the Cranes. And open talk of sex was probably common when the shop specialized in adult toys and pornographic videos. Since Theresa and Whitney became business partners they had transformed the store into Intimate Passions, an upscale lingerie boutique, blatantly sexual merchandise was a thing of the past. Whitney's blatantly sexual language since she got involved with Chad Harris, however, was a habit Theresa hadn't broken, yet.

Theresa lowered her voice. "Watch what you say, Whit. You know the tabloids love any kind of info regarding me and the Cranes. Besides I am not opposed to sex. Just that _kind_ of sex. And even if I were to consider impregnating myself with a kitchen gadget, which I am not, where am I going to get the, uh… genetic material?"

Oblivious to the customers, Whitney shrugged and said loudly, "I don't know. A sperm bank?"

She was rewarded with a sound of giggles from the back the store.

Theresa dropped her voice to a whisper. "I don't think you can just walk in and say 'Hi, I'd like to make a withdrawal.' Besides, the whole idea is just weird."

"Okay, so the turkey baster is out." Whitney chose a candle from the stock behind the counter and dug a lighter out of her jeans pocket. She lit it, and the spicy scent of cinnamon drifted up in a curl of smoke. "Why don't you just stick with your original plan and have it done artificially?"

"Dr. Russell, well your mom, said the chances of the artificial insemination working are only ten to fifteen percent per cycle, and she's confirmed with the best fertility specialists in Massachusetts. With the success rates like that, it could cost me a small fortune, which I no longer have after my sham of a marriage with Julian. Dr. Russell recommended doing it naturally." Theresa shrugged her shoulders.

"So you either find a small fortune or do it the old-fashioned way?" Whitney asked.

"Exactly. And because of the endometriosis and the problems I had when I was pregnant with little Ethan, it could take months to conceive. Possibly years." Theresa's eyes began to well up with emotion at the thought of her beautiful baby boy who had only lived a few hours after his difficult birth.

Whitney laid a comforting arm over Theresa's shoulders. "What you need is a man who would agree to unadulterated, no-strings attached sex."

"More or less." The thought made her stomach pitch. Ironically, her mother Pilar Lopez-Fitzgerald, would have jumped at the offer. Make it a different man every night and she would have been in her glory.

"My God, Theresa, what man wouldn't agree to that? There has to be a couple hundred in Harmony alone who would jump at the chance."

That's what she was afraid of. The idea of meaningless sex with some stranger seemed so… _sleazy._ Unfortunately she was running out of options and time.

What had begun as severe monthly cramping after the birth of her son was now relentless, stabbing pain. An annual checkup with Dr. Russell revealed what she had already suspected. Radical surgery was inevitable. If she was going to have a baby, she was going to have to do it soon.

Artificial means had appeared to be the answer, until she'd learned the exorbitant fees and dismal success rates. Foreign and private adoptions were also far too pricey and domestic adoption for a middle-class, single working woman was practically unheard of.

There was always the conventional "get married and have a family" routine. Collectively, her parents eight divorces had taught her one important lesson, marital bliss didn't run in the family. She herself was even going to be married to Ethan Winthrop the love of her life, or so she thought. That was until he left her at the altar to marry Gwen Hotchkiss. Add in her sham of a marriage to Julian Crane which was a nightmare from hell, summed it up for her. Marriage was just not her fate. By the time she left for college she'd lost track of how many "uncles" had come to stay with her brothers, sister, her and her mother. Uncles who, after Theresa had begun to develop physically, leered at her in a way that made her skin crawl. She hadn't dared sleep a night without a chair hooked under her doorknob. Just in case. Regardless of her brothers, Antonio and Luis being in the house or not.

She would have given up on the prospect of children altogether, but lately, every time she passed a mother walking her baby in a stroller or pushing her toddler on the swings in the park, that twinge of envy she usually felt turned into a dull, hollow ache. She longed to feel the unconditional love again that only a child could give. To share all the love she'd stored in her heart. And to experience the joys of motherhood that she lost when her son, Little Ethan took his last breath.

But sex with a stranger? Could she stoop so low, when she'd deliberately spent her entire adult life avoiding that type of shallow existence? Even when she conceived Little Ethan she was at the time in love with his father Ethan Winthrop.

"I don't know if I could do that," she told Whitney. "And if I did, it would have to be someone I would want to have sex with, and even more importantly would want to procreate with."

"There has to be someone." Whitney blew a spiral of springy raven black hair out of her eyes. "Give me an idea of what you're looking for."

Gathering her long gauzy skirt, Theresa settled on the stool behind the register and popped her elbows on the glass-top display case. "Well, first and foremost, he would have to be healthy. No weird genetic diseases running in his family."

"That's reasonable. You just ask for a family history. What else?"

"He would have to be attractive. Not necessarily gorgeous, although that would be a definite plus, but reasonably good-looking. And he would have to be nice. I couldn't have meaningless sex with someone I didn't like."

"That doesn't sound so hard." She counted her fingers. "Cute, nice, and healthy. Who do we know that fit's that description?"

The bells above the front door chimed and Theresa opened her mouth to greet the customer entering the store, then realized it wasn't a customer. It was her best friend, Fox Crane. He was slightly disheveled than normal from the July heat, wearing a rumpled navy Crane Couture T-shirt, cargo shorts and sandals. He was a walking billboard for his sister Fancy's design line, Crane Couture. He was more than happy to do it for her and it suited him.

When he saw them standing there he broke into a wide grin. "Hey my two best girls, what's up?"

Theresa looked at Whitney, and Whitney looked at her, then they both turned and looked at Fox again.

"Theresa?" Whitney said, her unspoken question more than clear.

Her and Fox? Yeah, right. The idea was nearly as preposterous as the turkey baster. They had been best friends since her fake marriage to his father, Julian which was three years ago. Sure, she had an attraction to him when he first moved into the Crane mansion and stayed in Harmony. But every woman, single or otherwise had an attraction to the charming, wealthy, playboy known as Nicholas Foxworth Crane. His name said it all he was a Fox, and any woman in her right mind had taken notice to him at one point.

But things were different now. She was different and so was he. They had been through so much together. She would never damage their friendship. It was far too important to her.

Theresa shook her head. "Absolutely not."

Fox stopped, absently running his hand through his spiky blond hair. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" she asked, pasting a smile on her face. "I thought you would be at the Crane office all day. Besides weren't you going to the studio with Chad to work on recording of John's album."

"I needed a break." He nodded toward the door. "I've got sandwiches and Fruit-ala-Fox in the Jeep. I thought you might want to do lunch in the park."

"What a _nice_ idea," Whitney said, turning to Theresa. "Isn't he a _nice_ guy?"

"Yes, Whit, he's very nice." Her eyes conveyed silent warning, _zip it._

Unfortunately, Whitney was never one to pick up on subtletly. "And you're looking very handsome today, Fox."

He looked down at his wrinkled clothes, raking a hand through his spiky, sun-streaked hair. "I am?"

She nodded. "Oh, definitely. And healthy. I'll bet you don't have any weird genetic diseases in your family."

"As far as I know we don't. Unless you count ruthlessness." Fox slipped a snicker. "Why are you asking me? Are you all right, Whit? You sure are acted strange."

Under the counter, Theresa planted the toe of one canvas shoe firmly in Whitney's shin as she smiled up at Fox. "Why don't you grab the sandwiches and I'll meet you outside in a minute."

He looked at them both kind of funny, then shrugged. "Oh, Okay. I'm parked right down the street."

The door had barely closed when Whitney opened her mouth to speak.

"_No_." Theresa interjected. "Don't even suggest it."

"Why not? He would be perfect! How you can be best friends with that man and not want to jump his bones on a daily basis is beyond me."

Hopping down from her perch on the stool, Theresagrabbed her cell phone from her purse under the counter and slipped it itno her skirt pocket. "How would Chad react if he heard you talking like this? Fox and I don't have that kind of relationship."

"Chad knows that I love him and only him. In fact if he was here he would probably tell you the same thing I've been telling you all day. And why not have that kind of relationship with Fox?" Whitney looked at Theresa and waited for her response.

"Because we _don't_. And this whole idea of finding some stranger to impregnate me is repulsive. I just can't do it, Whit. We'll have think of something else."

The browsing women appeared at the counter.

"Was that Fox Crane, the new CEO of Crane Industries?" one of them asked, dropping a hot pink demi-bra on the counter.

Gold Diggers. Ugh.

"The one and only," Theresa said, holding back a groan as she rang up her purchase.

The woman jabbed her friend and they both giggled. "I told you it was him! He's _so hot!"_

Theresa resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Would you like a bottle of essential oil or a scented candle to go with that?"

"I've seen you at The Blue Note when he's there for Crane Jive Presents nights." the other girl said. "You're always up front in the VIP lounge. Is he like, your boyfriend?"

"Well, we really shouldn't say anything…" Whitney trailed off cryptically, nudging Theresa with her elbow. "It's not official yet."

"We won't tell anyone." The girl buying the bra turned to her friedn. "Will we?"

Her friend shook her head enthusiastically. "Oh no, we won't tell a soul. Promise."

"Well I guess if you promise not to tell…" Whitney leaned forward, lowering her voice. "They're engaged. They're planning a spring wedding."

"Really?" Bra-girl asked, looking heartbroken. "You're so lucky. He is _so hot!"_

"Not to mention rich. Like billionaire-rich." The other girl had chimed in. She seemed to be in a dream world for a few seconds.

Theresa smiled at the girls. "I'll be sure to tell him two of his biggest fans were in today. He'll appreciate the compliments." Not. Despite his monstrous popularity, he considered himself the same as anybody else. The billionaire playboy garbage made him squirm recently.

"Maybe you could introduce us sometime," Bra-girl piped up. "We could like, get his autograph or something."

"How about a lock of his hair," Whitney muttered under her breath.

Theresa bit down on the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "I'm sure we could arrange that," she said as she wrapped the bra in pink tissue paper and slipped it into a bag. "Come again, ladies."

As they walked away giggling, Whitney made a sound of disgust. "God I detest the kind of women who are only out for the money. Gold diggers. They are fun to mess with though."

"You know, I really wish you wouldn't do that. I know you get your kicks messing with people like that, but think Fox is a Crane. Due to all the events in the past years the tabloids are paying people like those girls for any kind of information regarding the Cranes. Whether it's true or false. They don't care, so you really need to watch what you say, Whit." Theresa looked very carefully to her.

"It's all in good fun, but I'll be careful next time. Now, back to the sex thing…"

"No." Theresa shook her head. "We're definitely not getting back to the sex thing."

"Aw, come on Theresa…"

"_No._ I'll be back in a little while." She walked to the door and yanked it open. A suffocating wall of humidity and heat enveloped her. "Call me on my cell if you get swamped."

"Think about it," Whitney called after her. "Fox would be perfect!"

Flinging herself out the door, Theresa saw only a flash of color before promptly colliding face first into a very wide and solid male chest.

"Whoa!" Fox caught her arm. "What's the rush."

The door swung shut, bumping her on the behind and knocking her even farther into him. She braced her hands against his chest to steady herself, instantly aware of the play of muscles beneath the sweat-moistened cotton shirt, the heat radiating from his skin. The sudden images racing through her mind, like exactly what she and Fox would have to do to make a baby, sent a funny little shiver down her spine. She never thought about stuff like that. Least of all with Fox. It was all Whitney's fault for suggesting that she and Fox should…

No, they definitely shouldn't.

"What am I perfect for?" he asked.

He'd _heard _that? "Um…."

Fox stood, fingers still clasped firmly around her arm. His hands were long and strong but exceedingly gentle, his fingers long and graceful. It took a full five seconds to register the heat seeping through her blouse where he grasped her, and the hum of sensation traveling up her arm. She had to force herself not to jerk away.

"Earth to Theresa. You okay?"

She realized they were just standing there on the sidewalk, interrupting the heavy flow of afternoon foot trafic. Aware, too, that more than her arm had begun to tingle now, she gently extracted herself from his grasp. "I'm fine. Let's go."

"What am I perfect for?" he asked again as they started down Main Street on foot toward the park.

"It was nothing." Swear began to soak the underside of her bra. It had to be about a million degrees out, which still didn't account for the heat creeping up into her face. There was no doubt in Theresa's mind, Whitney had done this on purpose. If she had just kept her mouth shut.

"After three years of friendship, don't you think I can tell when you're lying, Resa," Fox poked her playfully. "Come on, tell me."

She shook her head. "You don't want to know."

"Sure I do."

"Trust me, you don't."

"Resa, are you blushing?"

Jeez, couldn't he just drop it? "We should hurry, before someone gets our favorite spot." She walked faster, until she was almost jogging. Considering her was nearly a foot taller, he didn't have any trouble keeping up, and she was in danger of collapsing from heatstroke.

"I'm not going to stop asking, so you might as well spill it."

"I can't."

He batted obscenely long lashes at her, lashes any woman would kill for. "Please?"

"Nope."

"Pretty please? With sugar on top?" He was grinning down at her, his expression complete mischief. She had no doubt that he would relentlessy nag and harass her until she gave in.

He nudged her again. "Come on, tell me. What am I perfect for?"

"_Sex,_ Fox," she blurted out. "She thinks you're perfect for sex."


	3. Chapter 2

Playing By Fox's Rules

By Allyson Kathryn Roberts

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any rights to PASSIONS, their characters or their affiliates. I just enjoy writing fan-fic about them. Please Read & Review. I like to hear to hear feedback from the readers and their insight.

Chapter Two

_Sex?_

Fox walked beside Theresa to the park in stunned silence. Whitney thought he would be perfect for sex? That was…whoa. He wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to respond. He thought Chad and Whitney were pretty serious in their relationship, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, and besides Theresa knew he didn't do relationships. Unless a relationship wasn't what Whitney had in mind.

"I warned you," Theresa said, her cheeks two hot pink smudges against a smooth olive complexion. "But you just had to know."

She'd warned him, and as usual, she was right. Once again he had left curiosity get the best of him. One of these days he would learn not to stick his nose into other people's business. How many times as a child had his curious nature gotten him a seat in the headmaster office, or to his family's extreme disapproval, expulsion from boarding school completely?

They reached the park and automatically walked to the oak tree next to the fountain. Beneath a canopy of gnarled branches and dense green leaves, he spread the blanket over the grass and set the cooler down. He tugged his shirt over his head, rolled it into a makeshift pillow, and sprawled out on his back.

Theresa kicked off her sandals and sat down next to him, tossing her long, chestnut hair over her shoulder and tucking her knees under her chin. "Well, aren't you going to say something?"

Whitney, sex. Right. He propped himself up on his elbows. "Um, I don't know what to say."

A deep crease set in the middle of Theresa's brow, her disappointed face. Damn, he didn't want to hurt her feelings, but Whitney?

"If Chad and Whitney broke up I'm really sorry to hear that, and Whitney is nice and everything, but…" He shrugged. "She's really not my type."

"Whitney?" The crease in her brow deepened, and for a second she looked as confused as he was feeling, then she started to laugh. Her laugh was full and rich and musical, like a symphony. He loved making her laugh, seeing her happy. Though, it would have been nice to know _why _she was laughing.

"Feel like letting me in on the joke?"

"You think I want you to go out with Whitney?"

Now he was totally confused. "Don't you?"

She laughed harder, her eyes overflowing with tears. "Don't worry, Fox, Whitney and Chad are still together and by the looks of it they're pretty serious. Whitney doesn't want to go out with you. She was speaking hypothetically."

"Oh, Well, I'm flattered. I guess." What he really wanted to know, but would never ask was what did Theresa think? And why had they been talking about _him _in the first place? Would Theresa ever consider him…?

No he dismissed the idea before it could evolve into something stronger, like hope. He'd learned not to hope for things that were never meant to be. Especially not that.

Everyone had a destiny, and for him, a family just wasn't in the cards. He would hurt them, that was the Crane way, then he would have to spend the rest of his life regretting it. Maybe if things were different.

But things weren't different. They never would be, and every now and then he had to remind himself of that.

Rolling onto his stomach, he opened the cooler and unpacked the sandwiches, potato chips, and diet sodas he'd picked up at Grace's restaurant, and the fruit-ala-fox he made for the two of them. "Chicken salad or tuna?"

"You know you shouldn't run around half-naked," Theresa said, taking the chicken salad. "It's embarrassing. You're giving every female in the park a hot flash."

He looked around, noticed several pairs of female eyes glued in his direction, then turned back to Theresa, who was picking onions out of her sandwich and tossing them onto the grass. Not every female.

He reached over and tugged on the sleeve of her blouse, wondering how she didn't melt in the blistering heat covered from head to toe in yards of fabric. For reasons he'd never understood, she hid her voluptuous curves behind loose draping clothes. "I'll put some clothes on if you take some off."

She gave him an eye roll. "You're very funny."

"I'm serious, Theresa. You have a nice figure. Why do you always keep it covered?"

"Trust me, if you looked like this, you'd keep it covered too."

"You know, lots of men like voluptuous women."

Do you like voluptuous women? The question balanced on the tip of her tongue, but she bit it back. One, because she knew he preferred his women tall, blond, and waify, the antithesis of her own short, dark and curvy, and two, it didn't matter one way or the other. He was her best friend, her buddy. He didn't find her attractive in that way.

"Maybe I just don't like the kind of men who would like a woman like that," she said. She knew exactly the kind of men who liked a woman like her, the kind who wanted only one thing from a voluptuous body. The kind of men her mother used to drag home from the bar. The kind of men who, when they tired of her mother, turned their attention to Theresa. A teenager. Though none had even tried anything physical, their leering eyes had been enough to make her feel violated and defiled. Dirty.

Maybe her mother could live that way, but Theresa knew she could never be that kind of woman, not for _any _reason.

Across the park, she heard the delighted squeals of children playing. She forced herself not to look, for fear that her heart would break. For her, there would be no meaningless sex with a stranger. She could never live with herself. She would have to accept that, until she could afford some artificial means of impregnation or foreign adoption, there would be no children in her life. And if she were never able to afford it, or it took to long, she would have to accept that motherhood for her wasn't meant to be. Besides she would have plenty of nieces and nephews to play a doting aunt to.

Though the possibility of never having children of her own felt like a knife in her chest, and for a moment she thought for sure that her heart _was _breaking.

"Theresa? Hey, are you crying?"

Reaching up, she touched her cheek and was surprised to find that it was damp. What was wrong with her? Embarrassed, she sniffled and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

Fox sat up next to her. "God, I'm sorry. I was just kidding. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Fox, it wasn't you. I've just got a lot on my mind today. You know, baby stuff."

He smacked his forehead. "The fertility specialist Dr. Russell told you about. I completely forgot about your appointment. What did he say?"

"It's not looking like it's going to happen anytime soon. If ever." Fresh tears rolled down her cheeks and she brushed them away, forcing a smile. "Just ignore me."

Fox had learned from years of experience that solitude was the last thing Theresa wanted or needed at a time like this. She had the unhealthy habit of letting things eat away at her until a total emotional meltdown was inevitable. It looked like this would be one for the record books.

"Come here," he said.

She looked up at him, her deep brown eyes full of pain. Her lower lip quivered as she bravely fought her tears. "I'm okay, really."

"No, you're not. I know how much having a baby means to you." Shifting closer, he tugged her toward him. It was all the coercing she needed to dissolve into his arms. He held her, stroking her hair as a river of her tears, intermingled with his sweat, rolled down his bare chest to the waist of his pants. The sensation was almost… erotic.

Erotic? He instantly felt like a slime. She needed comfort, a shoulder to cry on. Impure thoughts of Theresa had been excusable when he first moved back into the manor and he still acted on his playboy womanizer urges. Since then, he managed to keep those urges in check. For the most part, at least. Every now and then he indulged in a little fantasy, like finding out what was under all of those clothes. She owned a lingerie shop. It just stood to reason that she wore sexy underthings. He could imagine her in red lace. Or better yet, black.

A sudden and intense tug of arousal stole his breath. Now was definitely not the time to be thinking about black lace. Especially when it pertained to Theresa's body. It was just that the he'd never felt the caress of her hands on his bare back, or noticed how sweet her hair smelled, or how soft it felt against his cheek.

Maybe he'd just never felt the lush swell of her breasts…

Whoa, stop right there. He was _not _going to start thinking about her breasts. Though he had to admit that it was tough to ignore them when they pillowed so softly against him. And he realized suddenly that his hands were straying lower, gently caressing her through her blouse, exploring places they shouldn't be.

She chose that moment to pull back and dig a tissue out of her pocket. "I'm really sorry about this," she said, wiping her nose. She gave him a shaky smile, tears still clinging to her long, dark lashes. "I guess I needed to vent."

"Vent on me anytime," he said. "That's what I'm here for."

"Oh, jeez, I got you all wet." She pulled a fresh tissue out and wiped the moisture from his shoulder and chest. Sliding lower, closer to his waist, her fingers brushed against the taut skin of his stomach and a stab of desire pierced his gut. Instinctively he jerked.

She looked at him strangely, then realizing what she'd done, her eyes widened and she yanked her hand back. "Sorry."

There was a brief, awkward silence then her lower lip began to tremble and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

It broke his heart to see her so miserable. If anyone deserved unconditional happiness, it was Theresa.

Abandoning any inappropriate thoughts, he pulled her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Resa. Is there anything I can do to help?"

_You could have sex with me. _Theresa wondered what his reaction would be if she were to blurt it out. Would he be appalled? Intrigued? Would he fall back on the blanket laughing hysterically?

Probably the latter. There was no use speculating, because it would never happen. She would never work up the nerve to ask. She would never be able to handle the rejection when she heard the inevitable no.

"It comes down to me not having enough money saved," she said, sniffling and resting her cheek against his damp shoulder. "I considered mortgaging the shop to make up the difference, but if I'm going to have a baby, I don't want to jeopardize my financial security."

"If I could, I would lend you the money, but since Allistar left the Crane company to me he had stipulations in his will. During my first year as CEO, I'm on probation to prove that I can run the company and build it to even greater success. Every transaction, decision or idea the company makes is being scrutinized by my grandfather's lawyers. Just goes to show how much faith the old bastard had of me."

"Oh Fox, you've done so much for me already, I know you would. But I'll get over this, eventually."

Fox's arms tightened around her. She felt the tickle of his breath against her hair, smelled the balmy scent of the spearmint candies he bought by the case. Was it just her imagination or had they been touching each other an awful lot toady? Or maybe they had always touched each other and it just felt different now. Not just different, but…nice.

Too nice.

"I could still get pregnant," she said. "I would just have to find a man to…" She realized her mistake the seconds were out, but it was too late to take them back.

The hand that had been gently rubbing her shoulder came to a dead stop. "Find a man to do what, Resa?"

There was a long, silent pause. Theresa extracted herself from Fox's arms and glanced down at her wrist. "Wow, will you look at the time."

Fox noted with amusement that she wasn't wearing a watch. "Where are you going?"

"I should head back to the shop. Whitney probably needs me."

As Fox watched her hastily rewrap her untouched sandwich and stuff it into the cooler, everything began to make a weird sort of sense. "When I walked into the store today, what were you and Whitney talking about?"

She avoided his eyes. "You know. The sex thing."

"But _why _were you talking about it?"

"No reason." She started to get up, but he reached for her arm and tugged her back down.

"You're blushing again," he said.

She reached up and pressed her fingers to her cheeks.

"Were you talking about getting pregnant when I walked in?" he asked.

Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, she nodded.

_Holy Shit._

Fox's heart began to race. He could hardly choke out the next question. "Is that what Whitney meant when she said I would be perfect?"

He could barely believe it when her head wobbled up and down. He dropped her arm and sat back, stunned. Him getting Theresa pregnant? Whitney thought he would be perfect, but what did Theresa think? What did _he _think?

There was one obvious advantage to the situation, sex with Theresa. That alone would be tough to pass up. But he'd decided a long time ago that he would never have a family. If he was anything like his father, Julian, he would be a lousy father and an equally lousy husband. But Theresa wasn't looking for a family, he reminded himself. She just wanted a baby.

His baby?

"I know." Theresa laughed nervously. "I told Whit what a stupid idea it is. I mean, you and me having a baby? Yeah, right."

"Yeah, right." he agreed, equal parts disappointment and relief burning through him. Either she didn't think he was good enough to father her child, or the thought of making love to him was so repulsive she would never consider it.

No matter the reason, she was probably right. It was a crazy idea.

"So you ready to go?" Theresa stood next to the blanket, cooler in hand. The sun burned bright behind her, hiding her face in shadow, but he could tell by her tone that she was anxious to leave. He'd lost his appetite anyway.

"Yeah sure." He pulled his shirt on and balled up the blanket, tucking it under his arm. They were both quiet as they walked back to her shop. When they got there she handed him the cooler.

"This isn't going to make things weird is it?" she asked, concern etched in the corners of her eyes. "You know, the whole baby thing."

If he let it, maybe. But he wasn't going to let himself take it personally. Nor could he blame her for thinking he wouldn't be the right man to father her child. After all, she knew him better than anyone.

"Are you kidding, do you know how many women have offered to have my children?" He gave her a playful nudge. "I'm used to it."

She handed him the cooler. "So, we're good."

She reached for the door handle, then stopped, turning back to him. "Because it would be kind of strange. You know, you and me… _together_."

He nodded. "Yep. Pretty strange."

"I mean, not bad strange. Just different. It would change everything."

"It certainly would." possibly for the better. Or possibly not. It was the not side of that coin that made him uneasy. Without Theresa, he wouldn't have anyone. He wasn't prepared to jeopardize their friendship.

"Is John Hastings playing at the Blue Note tonight? Are you going to be there?" Theresa asked.

"Nine-thirty. If you're planning on coming. I'll swing by and drive you. It's on my way. He's trying out some new material tonight. This could make or break the Crane Jive record label."

"Okay."

"So, that's a yes?"

"That's a yes." She pulled the door open, letting out a rush of cool dry air, then stopped again, turning back to him. She looked as if she might say something, then she shook her head and disappeared inside.

The bells over the door jingled softly as it swung shut, and he couldn't shake the feeling that, despite his assurances otherwise, things had changed anyway.

**Author's Note: Here is the long awaited next chapter to this story. I'm so sorry I didn't update in awhile. It was pretty hectic there for awhile. Hope you enjoy this. Please send reviews it's the only thing that lets me know what my readers think.**


End file.
